The Microscopy, Image Analysis and Stereology Core, located on the BBSRB fourth floor, provides advanced instrumentation required for neurotrauma and other neuroscience research, including two Olympus Provis AX70 Fluorescence Microscopes (Image Pro interfaced via MagnaFire Digital Camera), an Olympus BX 41 with Video Camera, an Olympus BX 50 Epifluorescent Microscope (Bioquant Stereology package + 3D topographer interfaced with MagnaFire Digital Camera and Optronics Video Camera), a Zeiss Axiovert 200 M microscope, and a Nikon E400 teaching microscope with DAGE Video Camera. In addition to this existing equipment, SCoBIRC recently invested in three new specialized microscopes with funding from the NIH. The first, an Olympus FluoViewTM 300 point-scanning, point-detection, confocal laser scanning microscope designed for biology research applications, has excellent resolution, efficiency of excitation, and an intuitive, user-friendly interface including preset parameters for individual users. The FluoViewTM 300 is also capable of 3D rendering and time-lapse observation, and TTL I/O signals can be generated to coordinate experiments timed with external instrumentation. Additionally, two high-sensitivity photomultiplier tubes (PMTs) are located directly within the FV300 confocal fluorescence emission light path for high sensitivity detection of the fluorescence signal. The second stereology microscope is an inverted Olympus IX 81 outfitted with motorized stage encoders and the BioQuant Nova Prime software, particulariy well suited for quantification using modern stereological tools. The core is staffed by a Core Director, Patrick Sullivan, Ph.D., SCoBIRC Associate Director and Associate Professor of Anatomy & Neurobiology and an Assistant Director, Alexander Rabchevsky, Ph.D., Associate Professor of Physiology both of whom are well versed in the use of multiple image analysis endpoint measures and confocal imaging as endpoints in theirresearch. Both have expertise in developing protocols used to assess tissue sparing and cell loss in neurotrauma research.